A conventional blood sampling device is employed to sample patient's blood after inserting into skin, and its lancet is discarded after use.
As desiring to remove the lancet from a lancet holder, the lancet is rotated to remove from the lancet holder and then is inserted into a holding sleeve so as to be disposable with the holding sleeve, but the lancet pierces medical personnel easily.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.